Love Yourself
Love Yourself é a quinta música do álbum Purpose de Justin Bieber, lançado em 13 de novembro. Esta canção estreou em 09 de novembro de 2015, em batidas de rádio, juntamente com a colaboração de Justin Bieber com Halsey, The Feeling. Curiosidades *"Love Yourself" é a última canção gravada de Purpose. Música (Vídeo) Um vídeo promocional foi lançado no YouTube em 14 de novembro de 2015. O vídeo apresenta um marido e uma mulher dançarinos, Keone e Mari Madrid, dançando pela sua casa. Mais tarde eles são vistos dançando em suas telas de telefone. O vídeo termina quando a mulher acorda e encontra um bilhete dizendo no travesseiro de seu marido, "Love Yourself". Letra All the times that you rain on my parade And all the clubs you get in using my name You think you broke my heart, oh girl for goodness sake You think I'm crying on my own, well I ain't And I didn't wanna write a song Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care I don't but, you still hit my phone up And baby I be movin' on and I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back, maybe you should know that My mama don't like you and she likes everyone And I never like to admit that I was wrong And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on But now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh baby you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself And when you told me that you hated my friends The only problem was with you and not them And every time you told my opinion was wrong And tried to make me forget where I came from And I didn't wanna write a song Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care I don't but, you still hit my phone up And baby I be movin' on and I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back, maybe you should know that My mama don't like you and she likes everyone And I never like to admit that I was wrong And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on But now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh baby you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself For all the times you made me feel small I fell in love, now I fear nothin' at all I never felt so low when I was vulnerable Was I a fool to let you break down my walls? Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh baby you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh baby you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Álbum Purpose